ERROR Revised Edition
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Überarbeitete Fassung: Niemals hätte Severus Snape gedacht, dass ihm ein Zaubertrank misslingen würde, auch noch mit einem solchen Resultat... SlashOOC LMSS !Komplett!


**_ER.R.O.R._**

**ER**otical **R**ise **O**f **R**omance

Revised Edition

by _Toyo Malloy_

Der Herbst war eine schwere Jahreszeit. Es hatte wenig mit dem Anfang des Schuljahres zu tun, oder der Ferne der Weihnachtsferien, auch war es nicht die Verzweiflung wieder mit einem neuen Haufen undisziplinierter Störenfriede geschlagen zu sein, denen man auch noch etwas beibringen musste… Nein, was Severus Snape am Herbst am meisten missfiel, war der Wetterumschwung. Die kalten Morgen, die lauwarmen Mittage und die kühlen Abende und Nächte verursachten ihm entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen. Die meisten normalen Mittelchen halfen nicht mehr oder halfen noch nie und so schlug sich der Zaubertrankmeister an einigen Tagen des Herbstes mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen herum.

Wenigstens war heute Samstag und er musste nicht unterrichten, aber seine Kopfschmerzen ließen ihn müde und ruhelos werden. Er hatte das Frühstück verschlafen. Etwas, das ihm eigentlich nie passierte, zum forschen und arbeiten war er einfach zu unkonzentriert, selbst ein Buch konnte er nicht lesen und seine Rastlosigkeit trieb ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn. Er hatte sich mit Mühe daran erinnern können Lupin seinen Wolfbanntrank vorbeizubringen. Ein richtiges Tief.

Nun, am frühen Abend hatte Severus die Nase voll. Die Kopfschmerzen waren kein bisschen besser geworden, wohl eher noch schlimmer und er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Außerdem hatte er in einer Stunde Strafarbeiten zu überwachen. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter begangen einen großen Fehler und hatten vor der Großen Halle einen Streit angefangen gerade als Severus auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen war. Er hatte die nervenden Stimmen der Jungen schon in den Gängen der Kerker hören können und sie machten seine Kopfschmerzen nicht besser und wollten seine Geduld auf die Probe stellen. Doch in diesem Moment hatte er gar kein bisschen Geduld mehr übrig. Er zog Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab und verpasste den zwei Jungs Strafarbeiten.

Severus kramte ein paar Zutaten aus seinem Vorratsschrank, stellte einen Messingkessel auf das Feuer und holte seine Werkzeuge hervor. Er zerkleinerte die Zutaten, zählte die Sekunden bevor er sie in den Kessel gab, er sprach die nötigen Zauber und schürte das Feuer. Severus Bewegungen waren routiniert, doch wegen seiner Kopfschmerzen schaltete er auf Automatik. Er hatte diesen Trank schon tausende Male gebraut und kannte jede Kleinigkeit und jede Einzelheit. Es war ein starkes, schmerzlinderndes und beruhigendes Mittel, das leider den Nachteil hatte, dass es bei regelmäßiger Einnahme abhängig machte. Severus hatte bei weitem genug andere Probleme, als auch noch Schmerzmittelabhängig zu werden und so achtete er darauf den Tank nur im äußersten Notfall einzunehmen.

Er holte aus dem Schrank mit den selteneren und gefährlichen Zutaten die letzten Bestandteile des Trankes hervor, Einhornschweifhaar und Nymphenblut, während der Trank auf dem Feuer köchelte. Severus innere Uhr zählte die Sekunden bevor er die letzten Zutaten hinzu gab. Er sprach einen Kältezauber, der den Trank vereiste. Jetzt musste er nur noch auf kleiner Flamme auftauen.

Severus nickte zufrieden, als der Trank seine endgültige schneeweiße Farbe annahm. Er ging zu dem Schrank mit den Phiolen und holte mehrere hervor um den Trank abzufüllen. Er drehte dem Kessel vielleicht ein paar Sekunden lang den Rücken zu und übersah somit die kleine Änderung in seiner Farbe. Der Trank färbte sich mit einem Mal in ein tiefes Blutrot, das immer heller wurde. Kaminrot, Pastellrot, Blassrot, Rosa und zu guter letzt wieder das Schneeweiß. Die Veränderung blieb vollkommen unbemerkt, als Severus mit den Phiolen zum Tisch zurückkehrte. Er füllte den Trank ab, nachdem er abgekühlt war.

Severus säuberte den Kessel, räumte die Zutaten weg, bevor er sich fast schon andächtig eine der Phiolen nahm und den Inhalt mit einem Schluck herunterkippte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper und Severus stütze sich am Tisch ab damit seine Knie nicht nachgaben. Innerlich dankte er dem Zaubertrankmeister der diesen Trank erfunden hatte, als sich seine lästigen Kopfschmerzen in Nichts auflösten. Fast schon wohlig atmete er aus.

Severus sah auf die Uhr. Immer noch eine halbe Stunde bis er die Strafarbeit von Malfoy und Potter beaufsichtigen musste. Er seufzte. Jetzt, da er endlich frei von Kopfschmerzen war, hatte er ehrlich keine Lust sich zwei Stunden lang mit den Zweien herumzuschlagen. Er hätte sie einfach zum Trophäen polieren verknacken sollen. Tja, spät kommt die Einsicht. Er verließ den Klassenraum durch die Verbindungstür, die in sein Büro führte und ließ sich mit einem für ihn sehr untypischen lack off an Dramatik auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Er musste ziemlich angespannt gewesen sein, oder er hatte einfach vergessen welche Entspannung der Trank mit sich brachte.

Der Meister der Tränke schloss die Augen. Wie schön wäre es, doch jetzt nicht hier sein zu müssen, sondern vielleicht in seinem Familienstrandhaus auf Kreta. Ja, er war schon seit mehr als 8 Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen. Endlich mal wieder komplett entspannen können und wieder etwas Zeit für sich selbst haben. Und natürlich eine kleine Affäre oder auch zwei. Eine zu lange Phase der Abstinenz war einfach nicht gesund. Die Männer auf Kreta waren schon immer sehr anziehend gewesen, aber Severus bevorzugte eigentlich blonde Liebhaber.

Oh ja, blondes Haar und blaue Augen oder graue, an einem gutgebauten, attraktiven Mann waren schon immer eine Sache die Severus besonders erotisch fand. Vor allem hatte Severus ein Faible für langes Haar. So wie das von Lucius. Definitiv. Lucius Malfoy war jemand, der absolut in Severus' Bild des absoluten Traummannes passte. Das weißblonde lange Haar, die grauen Augen, der attraktive Körper und der, dazu passende Slytherin- Charakter.

Er war sicher, als er jung gewesen war, war er bestimmt in den adretten Malfoy verliebt gewesen. Severus konnte sich mit einem Mal gut vorstellen als Schuljunge seine heimlichen Phantasien über den Blonden in sein geheimes Tagebuch eingetragen zu haben.

Moment Mal!

Severus öffnete mit einem Mal die Augen. Wo zum Teufel kam dieser Gedankengang auf einmal her? Total absurd… Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Zeit war sich um seine heutigen Opfer zu kümmern. Zwei Minuten vor Acht. Und so schob Severus diesen seltsamen Gedanken ganz weit in das hinterste Eckchen seines Hirns.

Als Severus das Klassenzimmer betrat war es auf die Minute acht Uhr, doch der Raum war leer. Er machte ein abwertendes Geräusch. Diese Kinder wurden aber auch einfach nicht klüger, wenn eher dümmer. Eine Minute nach acht kam Draco die Tür herein. Er setzte sich in die erste Reihe und noch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte sagte der Tränkemeister kühl:

"Wie viel Uhr ist es, Draco?" Der Junge blickte auf die Uhr die in der Klasse hing und antwortete:

„Zwei nach acht, Professor."

„Und wann sollte deine Strafarbeit beginnen?"

„Um acht Uhr, Sir!" meinte Draco kleinlaut.

„Das sind dann zwei Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Mister Malfoy!" Severus hatte keine Probleme seinem Haus Punke abzuziehen. Es durfte nur niemand aus einem anderen Haus dabei sein. Draco guckte betreten auf die Tischplatte.

Severus im vollen Professor-Modus blickte auf seinen Schüler herab. Blondes Haar… dachte Severus mit einem Mal und bekam einen seltsam träumerischen Blick. Vielleicht eine Nuance dunkler als das von Lucius, aber dieselbe Struktur. Severus fragte sich warum er auf einmal das große Bedürfnis hatte dieses Haar zu streicheln. Doch noch bevor er die Hand nach Draco ausstrecken konnte kam Potter zur Tür herein.

Severus Augen wurden düster und er warf Potter einen Blick Marke Zerfalle-zu-Staub-du-Wurm zu. Der Gryffindor blickte zu Boden, doch nur einen Moment, bevor sein Gryffindor- Mut ihn dazu anstachelte dem Blick des Lehrers standzuhalten. Severus versuchte nicht zu lachen. Gryffindors waren in diesem Punkt einfach hoffnungslos. Potter setzt sich an den zweiten Tisch in der ersten Reihe und ließ, mit Absicht, zwischen sich und Draco zwei Stühle frei.

„Mister Potter, wollen sie sich nicht zu uns gesellen?" fragte Severus spöttisch. Er stand vor Draco, der Potter mit einem abschätzenden Blick bedachte. „Oder ist ihnen unsere Gesellschaft nicht gut genug?" Widerwillig setzte sich Potter neben Draco, achtete aber darauf zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin soviel Platz wie möglich zu lassen. Severus seufzte innerlich. „Mister Potter, ich frage nun auch sie: Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Ähm, zehn nach acht, Professor?"

„Das macht dann 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Severus wartete einen Augenblick um Potter die Möglichkeit zu geben so blöd zu sein ihm zu widersprechen, doch der Gryffindor sagte gar nichts mehr. Severus ging zum Lehrerpult, nahm aus einem der kleinen Fächer ein beschriebenes Blatt Pergament hervor und legte es den beiden auf den Tisch.

„Das, ist ein einfacher Anti-Übelkeits-Trank. Sie haben zwei Stunden um ihn zu brauen. Keine Fehler meine Herren, oder sie werden morgen wieder hier sitzen und es noch einmal probieren."

Die beiden Jungen studierten leise das Blatt, während Severus sich auf seinem Stuhl niederließ und aus einer Schublade ein Buch hervorholte. Draco war fähig. Er würde schon verhindern, dass Potter sich in die Luft sprengte.

Einige Minuten vergingen in Stille. Severus hatte die erste Seite in dem Buch gelesen und er spürte wieder die innerliche Entspannung; er blickte auf. Sein Blick wurde magisch von Dracos blondem Haar angezogen. Draco und Potter waren über das Pergament gebeugt und schienen sich über etwas leise zu streiten. Doch das interessierte Severus in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht. Dracos Haar schien zu leuchten und er drehte sich mit einem koketten Lächeln zu Potter. Potters Hände fanden den Weg in dieses schöne Haar. Potter streichelte es und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das Haar, bevor er Dracos Kopf in seine Hände nahm und die Lippen mit seinem verschloss.

Ein wunderschöner Anblick. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Draco umschlang Potters Hüften mit seinen Armen und zog den Gryffindor auf seinen Schoss. Der Kuss schien intensiver zu werden und Potter vertiefte ihre Umarmung. Severus glaubte er könne die Zungen der jungen Männer zwischen ihren Mündern sehen und das Blut schoss ihm zwischen die Beine. Potter begann zu stöhnen, als Draco anfing seinen Hals und seinen Nacken zu liebkosen. Severus Augen weiteten sich und seine Hand wanderte langsam zu seiner aufkommenden Erektion. Draco schob Potter die Robe von den Schultern und lachte zufrieden beim Anblick von Potters nackter Brust. Severus erregte die sonnengebräunte Haut des Gryffindors und wünschte sich er könnte sie berühren. Seine Hand massierte weiter die Schwellung in seiner Hose bis sein Penis in voller Härte schmerzlich gegen die Hose drückte. Ein schöner Schleier der Erregung legte sich über Severus' Blick, als er seine harte Männlichkeit aus seiner Hose befreite.

„Professor?" Eine Stimme drang an sein Ohr und ließ ihn zögernd innehalten. Das Bild vor seinen Augen, Potter der mit nackten Oberkörper zwischen Dracos Beine glitt, verschwamm, als er versuchte sich auf die Stimme, die ihn rief, zu konzentrieren.

„Professor?"

Es war wie ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, als er in Dracos Augen blickte, die ihn fragend ansahen. Weg war die erotische Szene, die küssenden jungen Männer, die erregende Atmosphäre. Severus sah wie Potter und Draco an ihrem Tisch standen, Potter einen Kessel in der Hand, Draco das Pergament und er? Severus hatte seine Hand an seinem Schwanz…

„Professor? Sollen wir den Trank für 20 Portionen oder für 50 brauen?" fragte Draco.

Severus Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, seine Hand hatte sich noch immer nicht von der intimen Stelle wegbewegt. Etwas stimmte nicht. Severus konnte die Erregung immer noch in sich spüren. Die Vision von Draco und Potter, immer noch präsent schockte ihn. Als hätte er einen starken Nymphentrank getrunken….

Nymphenblut.

Severus wurde schlecht. Er hatte Nymphenblut anstelle von Kappablut in den Trank getan. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Er, Meister der Tränke Hogwarts', der als jüngster Zauberer seit 400 Jahren in Europa diesen Titel verliehen bekommen hatte, hatte bei einem so einfachen Trank einen Fehler gemacht! Entsetzen und Panik ergriff ihn. Er hatte die Hand immer noch an seinem Penis und er brauchte jedes Quäntchen Willenskraft um sich nicht sofort einen runterzuholen. Er blickte auf die Jungen, die immer noch auf eine Antwort warteten und Dracos blondes Haar ließ Severus wohlig erschaudern.

„RAUS!" schrie er mit einem Mal. Potter ließ den Kessel fallen.

„Professor?" fragte Draco besorgt.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört. Raus! SOFORT! Schnappt eure Sache und verschwindet. Die Strafarbeit ist beendet." Zischte Severus, fast automatisch begann seine Hand sich zu bewegen. Gott, tat das gut. Doch keiner der Jungen bewegte sich.

„Muss ich denn wirklich alles zweimal sagen: RAUS! SOFORT!" Draco und Potter teilten einen seltsamen Blick und verließen wie der Blitz den Klassenraum.

Severus schaffte es seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und die Tür zu verschließen bevor er sich sich selbst widmete. Er kam hart und stöhnend während er wütend mit der Hand auf den Tisch haute. Doch seine Erektion blieb.

Es klopfte. Oh Merlin… das war einfach nicht fair. Warum musste so etwas ausgerechnet ihm passieren?

„Severus? Bist du da? Ich wollte dir deinen Kelch zurückgeben." Scheiße! Lupin! „Severus?" Seinen Namen zu hören brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept und der hohe Anteil von Nymphenblut ließ seinen Namen auf einmal sehr erotisch klingen. Sein Penis begann schmerzhaft zu pochen.

„Hau ab Lupin. Komm morgen wieder. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für dich!" Severus Herz schien so fest zu schlagen, als wollte es sich einen Weg aus seiner Brust heraus brechen.

„Severus? Ist alles okay? Du hörst dich nicht gut an!" Lupins Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf und seine Hand bewegte sich wieder zu seiner Erektion um sich Erholung zu verschaffen.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst verschwinden Lupin. Es ist nichts los, also dampf ab!"

„Das wird mir jetzt zu seltsam. Ich komme jetzt rein." Severus sah wie sich die Türklinke bewegte. Ein Rütteln… sie blieb geschlossen, bevor er ein leises, aber deutlich zu hörendes „Alohomora" hörte. Die Panik nahm wieder von ihm Besitz.

Severus stürzte, immer noch mit offener Hose und herausstehendem Penis Richtung Tür. Sie öffnete sich und Severus rannte die letzten Meter und schmiss sich gegen die Tür. Sie fiel wieder ins Schloss. „Ich hab gesagt du sollst verschwinden, Lupin. Hast du was an den Ohren, oder bist einfach nur blöd?" Severus drückte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.

„Ich weiß nicht was los ist Severus, aber du bist nicht ganz du selbst." Diese Stimme. Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass Lupin schon immer eine schöne Stimme gehabt hatte. Sanft und gutmütig. Und definitiv erotisch. Und schlecht sah der Mann auch nicht aus. Er hatte auf jeden Fall einen netten Hintern.

OH MEIN GOTT…

„Entweder du lässt mich rein, oder ich benachrichtige den Direktor." So schön. Und dieses sinnliche Lächeln. Die Haare waren vielleicht nicht blond, aber… STOP!

„Lupin, tu was du willst aber hau endlich ab!" Er war hin- und hergerissen, als er Lupin Schritte hörte, die sich von der Tür entfernten. Das war so knapp gewesen. Severus griff nach seinen Penis und setzte einen schnellen und harten Rhythmus. Vor seinen Augen blitzen erst Bilder von Lupin, am Schreibtisch, bei der Arbeit und beim spazierengehen, die sich dann in Bilder von einem Mann mit kokettem Lächeln, graublauen Augen und langen blonden Haaren verwandelten. Severus kam hart und er rutschte an der Tür hinab auf den Boden. Das fehlen eines warmen Körpers neben dem seinen ließ ihn mit einem Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Leere zurück.

Plötzlich entbrannte ein Feuer in dem Kamin im Klassenraum und Severus hörte die bekannte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore aus dem grünen Feuer kommen. „Severus, mein Junge. Bist du da?" Severus wollte aufstehen und zum Kamin hinübergehen, aber er sah an sie runter. Sein Penis hing schlaff aus seiner Hose und seine beiden Höhepunkte hatte seine Hose und seine Robe befleckt und er war sich sicher er gab auch sonst keinen besonders tollen Anblick ab. So rief er durch das Klassenzimmer:

„Ja Direktor ich bin hier."

„Severus, Remus war gerade hier und meinte du würdest dich seltsam verhalten und hättest dich geweigert ihn ins Klassenzimmer zu lassen. Bist du krank, ist etwas passiert?" Severus Entspannung verließ ihn schlagartig, als die Stimme des Direktors seine Haut erschauern ließ. Severus wurde wieder schlecht, als er sich vorstellte er würde sich über dem Bild von Albus Dumbledore einen runterholen. Er musste hier raus.

„Direktor, bitte sagen sie nichts. Es ist ein Unfall passiert… ich habe", Severus presste seine Lippen zusammen und schlug seinen Kopf einmal gegen die Tür. „Ich habe beim brauen eines Trankes einen Fehler gemacht und stehe im Moment ein bisschen neben mir." Presste er hervor und er spürte wie er vor Scham errötete.

„Es ist doch nichts ernstes, Severus?" Die Stimme des Direktors war besorgt, doch Severus Gehirn begann eine seltsame Assoziation zwischen Dumbledores weißem Haar und Bart zu Lucius weißblondem Haar zu ziehen und der wohlige Schauer der Erregung durchfuhr ihn. Er musste sich in Sicherheit bringen.

„Nein, aber ich muss mich eine Zeit lang zurückziehen… ich werde es ihnen dann erklären wenn ich wieder okay bin… die Wirkung ist spätestens morgen früh verschwunden." knurrte Severus und begann sich wieder aufzurichten und vor allem sein schon wieder angeschwollenes Geschlechtsteil ohne große Zeremonie und große Berührungen in seine Hose zu bekommen.

„Ich vertraue dir, Severus und erwarte deinen Bericht dann, wenn es dir besser geht." Das Feuer erlosch. Severus seufzte erleichtert. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und reinigte seine Kleidung. Jetzt musste er nur noch in seine Wohnräume kommen. Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein.

Severus atmete mehrmals tief durch um sich beruhigen und verbannte jeden Gedanken an irgendwelche gutaussehenden Männer aus seinem Kopf. Er öffnete die Tür und spähte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Es war keiner im Gang. Jetzt hieß es schnell sein.

Er stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer und achtete noch nicht mal darauf die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Nur ein paar Gänge… nur ein paar Gänge. Immer schnell und zügig laufen Severus, sagte er zu sich selbst. Nicht nach recht und nach links gucken, immer gerade aus und sich nicht von irgendwelchen blonden…

„Na mach schon, Simon! Ich will Filch nicht über den Weg laufen, also beeil dich." Er hörte mehrere Schritte auf sich zukommen. Und Stimmen und das prickelnde Gefühl von Schauer auf seiner Haut kam zurück.

Severus Snape war bestimmt kein Angsthase. Er war ein Spion gewesen und hatte zeitlebens so mancher Gefahr ins Auge geblickt und nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Furcht war etwas, über dem man stehen musste und Severus Snape war jemand der über vielem stand, aber das hier passte in keine seiner Schublädchen von Musterereignissen. Severus nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte als wäre die leibhafte Drag Queen-Domina-Version von Lord Voldemort hinter ihm her. Er rannte und rannte und machte erst halt, als er vor dem Portrait zu seinem Wohnbereich stand. Er japste Quentin dem Meuchler das Passwort zu und stürmte in die sichere Unterkunft. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab und belegte die Tür mit so vielen Sicherheitssprüchen wie ihm gerade einfielen. Erst dann erlaubte er es sich auf der Couch zusammenzusinken.

Endlich in Sicherheit. Jetzt musste nur noch der Trank aufhören zu wirken.

„Ah, Severus da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du würdest gar nicht mehr auftauchen." Severus hob den Kopf. Er hatte schon gehört, dass es Tage wie diesen geben sollte, an dem wirklich alles schief gehen konnte, aber er selbst hatte noch nie einen erlebt. Er blickte in die wunderschönen graublauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy. „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich aus deiner Minibar bedient habe." Sagte der adrette Mann mit „DEM" Lächeln auf dem Lippen (nein, nicht irgendein Lächeln... es war das Lächeln schlechthin!). Severus wusste er gab einen ziemlich dummen Anblick ab. Mit offenem Mund glotzte er Lucius an, der an seinem Brandyglas nippte und einfach verboten erotisch, geil, sexy, begehrend, sinnlich und … ihm fielen einfach keine passenden Worte mehr ein, aber Severus war sich sicher, wenn Lucius weiter „SO" aussah würde er einen Orgasmus haben ohne irgendeine Berührung. Er schaffte es nicht mal mehr das kehlige Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, dass Lucius in ihm verursachte.

„Severus geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Lucius, stellte das Brandyglas ab und näherte sich dem schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister. Severus streckte trunken mit Lust eine Hand nach Lucius aus, doch eine Stimme schrie in seinem Kopf und versuchte ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen und so, als er mit seiner Hand über Lucius Brust fuhr, sagte er schwerfällig:

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall mit einem Trank, Lucius. Ich habe Nymphenblut fälschlicherweise in einen Trank gemischt und diesen getrunken." Er streichelte über Lucius' Schulter, seinen Arm hinunter bis er Lucius' Hand in die seine nahm. Er wusste das Lucius die starken Eigenschaften von Nymphenblut kennen musste. „ Du hast ein paar Minuten Zeit um dich zu verziehen, oder ich garantiere für gar nichts mehr."

Lucius sah nur auf ihn herab. Severus kämpfte innerlich um Kontrolle, seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Hose und sein Köper sehnte sich nach Berührungen, aber sein Verstand konnte nicht einfach zulassen, dass er sich seinem Freund so einfach an den Hals schmiss. Er drückte Lucius' Hand.

Lucius' andere Hand fand ihren Weg in Severus Haar. Er blickte auf und sein Blick war wieder in den blaugrauen leuchtenden Augen gefangen. Das sanfte Lächeln zierte immer noch diese Lippen. Die Hand die er nicht festhielt streichelte sein Haar und diese sanfte Berührung war einfach unbeschreiblich. Severus Kontrolle begann zu bröckeln. Lucius' Hand in seinem Haar fuhr hinab an seine Wange. „Lass mich dir helfen, Severus." Hauchte der Blonde und beugte sich zu ihm hinab.

Das die Welt, seine Probleme und seine Kontrolle um ihn herum zu nichts zerfielen kümmerte Severus absolut nicht, als Lucius' Lippen sich auf die seinen legten. Er war sich sicher, dass das der Augenblick war für den er gelebt und überlebt hatte. Severus war kein romantischer Typ und glaubte weder an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, noch an Seelenverwandtschaft oder irgendeinen anderen Herzchen-Blümchen-Kram, aber in diesem Moment war es so, als würde er die Fanfaren hören und den Chor, der lauthals ‚Halleluja' sang. Es war fast schon zu kitschig. Severus umarmte Lucius und öffnete sich dem Kuss.

Eine Hand packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hoch auf die Beine. Der Kuss wurde unterbrochen und Severus kommentierte den Verlust von Lucius' Lippen auf den seinen mit einem enttäuschten Stöhnen. Lucius zog den Zaubertrankmeister hinter sich her in das Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war ungewöhnlich groß für ein Schlafzimmer. Das Bett stand im hinteren Teil, zusammen mit dem Kleiderschrank, auf der rechten Seite kam ein großer Kamin aus der steinernen Wand, vor dem ein Sessel auf einem weichen Teppich stand und die linke Seite war mit Regalen voll gestellt, die fast bis zum bersten mit Büchern gefüllt waren. Lucius schloss die Tür hinter den beiden und zog Severus dann mit sich zum Bett. Severus folgte den stillen Anweisungen ohne großes wenn und aber. Sein Körper reagierte auf jede kleine Bewegung von Lucius. In diesem Augenblick hätte Severus alles getan um Lucius dazu zu bewegen ihn anzufassen.

„Severus." Flüsterte das Clanoberhaupt der Malfoy in Severus' Ohr. Seine Finger begannen die zahllosen Knöpfe an seiner Robe zu öffnen und auch Severus konnte die Finger nicht von diesem Mann lassen. Er öffnete das Band in Lucius' Haaren und gab das Haar frei. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch diese weißblonden Seidenfäden, während Lucius die Haut seines Halses mit Küssen bedeckte.

Severus brannte innerlich. Das Feuer in seinem Körper reichte bis in jede Zelle. Selbst wenn er gewollte hätte, er hatte den Punkt zur Rückkehr bereits überschritten. Er würde ihn haben, diesen Gott mit dem blonden Haar und den sanften Lippen. Würde es jetzt jemand wagen sie zu unterbrechen würde Severus nicht zögern sämtliche Unaussprechlichen und andere nette Flüche an dieser Person zu benutzen. Severus hatte sich in seinen Gedanken verloren, denn als er wieder bei sich war realisierte er, dass er vollkommen nackt vor Lucius stand. Der lächelte und blickte begutachtend an ihm herab. Severus Erektion stand aufrecht und bettelte regelrecht nach Erlösung.

„Was willst du, dass ich mit dir mache?" fragte Lucius mit rauer Stimme. Severus schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.

„Es ist mir egal!" sagte er. Severus war erschrocken wie flehend er klang. Lucius grinste bei dieser Antwort nur. Severus schluckte. Dieses Grinsen besagte nichts Gutes und jeder Mensch der auch nur halbwegs bei Verstand war, hätte schnellstmöglich das Weite gesucht. Doch Severus war es egal welche Pläne Lucius in seinem Gehirn ausheckte.

Lucius stieß Severus auf das Bett. Severus hatte keinen Moment lang Zeit sich zu sortieren. Er hörte ein paar leise gesprochene Worte und ein seidener Schal band seine Hände an das Kopfende des Bettes und ein anderer verdeckte seine Augen. Einen Augenblick lang war er unsicher, doch dann spürte er Lucius Hände auf seiner Brust. Die Berührung schien durch seine vorübergehende Blindheit noch intensiver zu sein. Die Hände glitten über seine Schulter, über seine Brust hin zu seinem Bauch. Dann wieder höher; hypnotisierend langsam. Es schien so, als erkundeten die Hände seinen Körper, jede einzelne Stelle, nur nicht die an der sich Severus diese Hände am meisten wünschte. Zu den Händen kamen Lippen und verteilten Küsse auf seinem Körper. Severus, dem nun wirklich alles egal war, auch sein Stolz, stöhnte hemmungslos, als die Lippen sich um eine seiner Brustwarzen schlossen und saugten. Die Hände streichelten seine Oberschenkel.

Lucius leckte einen nassen Pfad hin zu Severus Bauch und leckte den Bauchnabel. Severus' Herz schlug immer fester je näher Lucius seinem schmerzlich harten Penis kam. Doch der Blonde schien diesen Teil seines Körpers vollkommen zu ignorieren. Er küsste und leckte über seine Oberschenkel, fuhr mit seinen Händen über die empfindliche Haut der Innenseiten. Lucius' langes Haar kitzelte seine Haut und als der Blonde anfing leicht gegen die heiße Haut seiner Erektion zu hauchen riss Severus' Geduldsfaden.

„Bei Salazar, Lucius, tu endlich was! Mieses Arschloch!" stieß Severus aus, als Lucius sich wieder von seiner Erektion entfernte. „Ich kann nicht mehr, bitte, mach endlich was. Fass mich an, lass mich kommen, nimm mich… irgendwas, nur bitte hör auf mit dieser Folter." Severus hörte das leise Kichern. Er presste seine Augen fest zusammen. Die ersehnte Berührung kam, aber sie war sanft und leicht. Severus schrie und fauchte mit dem fiesesten Beschimpfungen die ihm einfielen, und stöhnte und bettelte um mehr, um Erlösung.

Die Hand, die ihn ergriffen hatte wanderte langsam zu seinen Hoden, massierte sie und wanderte weiter hinunter bis hin zu seinem Anus. Severus Atem stockte als die Finger anfingen ihn dort zu massieren, er spreizte seine Beine.

„Mehr!" forderte er und presste sich gegen Lucius Hand. Die Hand verschwand einen Augenblick und Severus wollte gerade zu einem neuen Bombardement an Beschimpfungen ansetzten, als die Hand, nun mit feuchten glitschigen Fingern zurückkehrte. „Ja, gib mir mehr!" Zwei Finger drangen in ihn ein. Schmerz spürte er keinen nur diese alles verzehrende Lust auf mehr. Severus wusste, dank des kleinen rational denkenden Teil seines Hirns der ihm geblieben war, dass das Schuld des Nymphenblutes war. Wahrscheinlich in Kombination mit einigen der anderen Zutaten die Severus für das schmerzstillende Mittel verwendet hatte. Severus war sich sicher, Lucius hätte ihn trocken nehmen können und er hätte nach mehr geschrieen und sein Herz erwärmte sich, weil Lucius trotzdem sanft zu ihm war…

„Oh Merlin, Lucius… halt…" Lucius' Finger stoppte die Bewegungen seiner Finger und seine andere Hand streichelte Severus Brust. „… hör nicht auf…" Lucius lachte kurz.

„Entscheide dich, Severus. Du kannst nicht beides haben."

„Scheiße Lucius, mach endlich!"

Lucius nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf und Severus gab sich dem Gefühl hin. Lucius beugte sich über ihn und küsste Severus' Wangen, seine Stirn und seine Nase, dann flüsterte er leise. „Nur noch ein wenig." Lucius drang mit einem dritten Finger in ihn ein. „Ich werde dich nehmen, Severus." Severus erschauderte bei dem besitzergreifenden Ton in der Stimme des Blonden. Wie konnte diese Stimmlage Lucius' Stimme nur noch erotischer machen?

Severus stöhnte fast qualvoll, als Lucius seine Finger zurückzog, und auch sonst jede Berührung. Plötzlich wurde der Schal von Severus' Augen gerissen und Severus schreckt aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber die Fesseln hielten ihn davon ab. Lucius spreizte seine Beine mit seinen Händen und nahm einen Platz zwischen ihnen ein. Ohne jede weitere Vorwarnung senkte Lucius seine Lippen ein weiteres mal über eine seine Brustwarzen, er rieb ihre Körper aneinander. Lucius biss die empfindliche Stelle und Severus schwebte zwischen Schmerz und Leidenschaft. „Bei Merlin…" hauchte Severus. Wenn Lucius nicht bald aufhören würde ihn zu necken, würde er wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig werden.

Lucius küsste ihn hart auf die Lippen. „Ich werde dich ficken, Severus. Ich werde mich in deinen engen Arsch graben und dir das Gehirn herausvögeln."

„Oh Gott, tu's doch endlich…" Severus Worte waren fast nur noch ein Wimmern, er presste sich Lucius weiter entgegen und spreizte seine Beine weiter in der Hoffnung Lucius würde ihn endlich erhören.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie absolut perfekt du bist. Weißt du wie hart ich bin nur vom zusehen, wie du dich hier räkelst und deine Beine für mich öffnest?" Severus konnte sehen wie Lucius seine Erektion mit etwas aus einer kleinen Dose bestrich. Er hatte keine Ahnung woher Lucius die Dose auf einmal hatte. Lucius Worte halten in seinem Kopf. Severus hatte nicht gewusste das „dirty talking" ihn anmachte. Jetzt wusste er es. „Ich weiß, ich werde gleich tief in dir sein, so tief, dass du mich in deinem Mund schmecken wirst."

Severus brachte kein brauchbares Wort mehr heraus, als er spürte wie Lucius sich in Position bracht.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Lucius.

„Mach endlich. Ich schwöre dir wenn du mir nicht endlich, wie du gesagt hast, das Gehirn rausvögelst, werde ich dich in die nächste Woche hexen… schmerzhaft und…"

Lucius legte seine Beine über seine Schulter und drang in ihn ein.

„…OH!..."

Lucius lachte auf: "Du gehörst jetzt mir!"

Im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten bewegte sich Lucius sanft und vorsichtig und auch wenn Severus mehr wollte, rührte ihn diese Geste. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals Liebe machen würde. Er hatte es zwar noch nicht erlebt, aber er wusste mit allem was er war, dass es das hier sein musste. Während sich der Rhythmus verstärkte und schneller wurde, löste Lucius auch den Seidenschal, der Severus' Hände an das Kopfende des Bettes band.

Ihre Hände und ihre Lippen fanden sich. Severus trieb Lucius mit Worten, Bewegungen und Blicken dazu schneller zu werden, ihn tiefer und härter zu nehmen. Ihre Körper bewegten sich wie einer bis hin zum ersehnten Höhepunkt.

Lucius sank auf Severus zusammen und dieser umfing ihn mit seinen Armen.

„Oh, Severus. Das war so gut." Seufzte Lucius und kuschelte sich an Severus Schulter. Severus ließ Lucius verschnaufen. Das Nymphenblut pochte noch immer in seinem Körper und Severus konnte sich ein böses Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er küsste Lucius Haar, dann seine Stirn, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Dann plötzlich fand sich Lucius auf dem Rücken wieder, seine graublauen Augen vor Überraschung geweitet.

„Erinnerst du dich noch ein die Eigenschaften von Nymphenblut?" fragte Severus. Lucius war einen Moment lang verwirrt, doch dann fühlte er Severus' Härte an seinem Schenkel. Er grinst.

* * *

Severus öffnete die Augen. Einen Moment lang blinzelte er verwirrt. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Ein absolut verrückter Traum mit einem unerreichbaren Happy End. Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus die Arme, die um ihn geschlungen waren. Er schaffte es sich ein bisschen aus der Umarmung zu befreien und blickte dann auf Lucius Malfoy, der leise schlummernd neben ihm im Bett lag. Also doch kein Traum. Severus beobachtete den Mann. Das sanfte auf und ab seiner Brust beim atmen, das blonde Haar das in Wellen über das Kissen fiel, der friedliche Gesichtsausdruck, so nackt so ehrlich, ganz untypisch für Lucius kontrollierende Natur. Severus spürte die angenehme Wärme die von dem Köper ausging und ihn umhüllte und er fühlte die Geborgenheit, die die Arme ihm gaben und für einen klitzekleinen Moment erlaubte sich Severus die Schwäche eines verrückten Teenagertraumes. Er stellte sich vor wie schön es sein müsste jeden Tag neben jemandem aufzuwachen, neben Lucius, wie es wäre zusammen mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen sich zu unterstützten und zu lieben. Doch der Augenblick des Träumens war kurz. Mit einem Kopfschütteln tat Severus den Gedanken als albern und unsinnig ab. Er konnte froh sein, dass Lucius in gestern Abend nicht einfach verhext hatte.

Lucius blinzelte, seine Arme schlangen sich enger um Severus und zogen ihn wieder zu sich hinunter. „Guten Morgen, mein Herz." Flüsterte der blonde Mann, immer noch mit verschlafenen Augen. Severus unsicher was er jetzt tun sollte antwortete:

„Lass den Unsinn, Lucius."

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass so etwas passieren würde, wenn du einen Trank verhunzt, dann hätte ich dich bestimmt schon mehrmals sabotiert" Hauchte Lucius Severus ins Ohr. Severus stieß Lucius von sich und blickte ihn abschätzend an. .

„Halt den Mund, Lucius!" Vollkommen unbeeindruckt beugte sich der Blonde hinunter und begann Severus Oberschenkel zu küssen. Seine Hände streichelten die empfindlichen Haut der Innseite und Severus konnte nicht anderes, er musste stöhnen. Lucius küsste und leckte die Spitze seiner aufkommenden Erektion bevor er sich hochzog und leicht Severus Wange küsste.

„Entschuldige, Severus. Aber es wartete Arbeit auf mich." Sagte Lucius grinsend. Etwas geschockt einfach so liegengelassen zu werden, brachte Severus erst einmal keinen Ton heraus. Er sah zu wie Lucius aufstand und begann sich anzuziehen. Er verschwand kurz im Bad und Severus fing an sich seltsam kalt und verlassen zu fühlen. Er hasste beide Gefühle und versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, doch sie waren eine eklige, pochende Präsenz in seinem Brustkorb, die sein Herz zu umfassen schien. Ein paar Minuten später kam Lucius fertig angezogen zurück, adrett und elegant wie eh und je. Er lächelte Severus an: „Sei sicher Severus, dass ich nicht gerne gehe und das ich nach der Arbeit sofort wieder herkommen werde."

„Für einen Mitleidsfick brauchst du nicht wiederzukommen." Meinte Severus harsch und wand sich ab. Ehe er sich versah, wurde er auf das Bett gedrückt und Lucius küsste ihn auf den Mund. Der Kuss war so anders. Sanft und doch beherrschend, aber auch beschützend und voller Versprechungen und Wärme. Severus schmolz dahin.

„Ich ficke niemanden aus Mitleid, mein lieber Severus." Sagte Lucius.

„Und was ist das hier dann gewesen?" Fragte Severus, obwohl er sich fast vor der Antwort fürchtete.

„Das war eine überraschende und wundervolle Nacht, mit einem Freund, der, wenn er nicht so stur und blind wäre, wüsste wie besonders sie gewesen ist und was für Versprechungen sie birgt. Hast du vergessen, was ich dir in der Nacht gesagt habe, Severus? Du gehörst jetzt mir! Ich wollte dich schon seit Jahren und jetzt, da ich dich habe, werde ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen." Er küsste ihn dieses Mal leidenschaftlicher. Severus seufzte. Die bedrückende Präsenz verließ seinen Körper und ließ ihn entspannt und glücklich zurück und seine Erektion stand wieder in voller Größe.

Lucius erhob sich und ging Richtung Kamin. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel bevor er eine Hand voll des Flohpulvers aus einem Kästchen vom Kaminsims nahm. „Ich komme dann heute Abend wieder, Severus." Sagte er noch einmal. Er blickte auf dunkelhaarigen Mann zurück und die deutliche Beule in der Bettwäsche. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und lächelte böse. Ein heller Blitz zischte von der Spitze seines Stabes hin zur Beule und Severus setzte sich erschrocken auf. „Keiner spielt mit meinen Spielsachen. Bis heute Abend, mein Herz." Hauchte Lucius in die Stille des Raumes. Er trat in den Kamin schmiss das Flohpulver zu Boden, das grüne Feuer entflammte und er sagte deutlich: „Zaubereiministerium." Und verschwand.

Severus blickte erstarrt auf den Kamin. Erst einige Sekunden später zog er langsam die Decke von seinen Hüften. Er blickte auf einen silbernen Keuschheitsgürtel auf dem in geschwungenen Buchstaben „LM" graviert war. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich zurückfallen.

„Arroganter Bastard." Seufzte Severus, ein Lächeln, groß und breit erschien in seinem Gesicht. Wer sagte, dass nicht auch Fehler seine Vorteile haben konnten…

* * *

Der Sonntag verging für Severus ungewohnt langsam. Die Tatsache, dass er heute nicht unterrichten musste machte es nicht viel besser. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen, wobei er ungefähr eine Stunde brauchte um sich an das Gefühl seines neuen Intimschmuckes zu gewöhnen, versuchte er sich erst einmal mit ein bisschen Forschung zu beschäftigen. Das funktionierte nicht, denn er schaffte es nicht seine Konzentration vollständig auf seine Projekte zu richten. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, hin zu Lucius. Severus trat sich mental in den Hintern bei dem Gedanken, dass er wie eine dumme Teenagerin der Rückkehr seiner großen Liebe entgegenfieberte. Konnte er noch mehr Out of Character geraten? Außerdem fragte er sich was bei den Gründern von Hogwarts Lucius an einem Sonntag im Zaubereiministerium verloren hatte. Kannten diese Leute keine Wochenenden?

Leider fand er nichts um sich zu beschäftigen, nicht einmal Hausaufgaben gab es zu korrigieren. So vertrieb er sich die Zeit im Bett mit einem guten Buch, quälte sich zu den Mahlzeiten in die Große Halle, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass Dumbledore vor lauter Sorge irgendwann beim ihm vor der Türe stand, oder noch schlimmer Lupin. Bei diesen Mahlzeiten bemerkte er, dass das Sitzen in dieser doch recht festen Unterwäsche alles andere als Bequem war, außerdem verursachte sie beim Hinsetzen ein Geräusch. Beim ersten ‚Klonk' beim Frühstück hatten ihn mehrere Kollegen komisch angesehen und das hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz Lucius diesen Scherz heimzuzahlen.

Beim Mittagsessen bekam Severus eine Eule von Lucius. Severus fluchte bei seinem Weg zurück in seine Räume. Was war bloß in Lucius gefahren ihm so eine Eule öffentlich zu einer Mahlzeit an den Lehrertisch zu schicken? Severus hatte jedes Quäntchen seiner Selbstbeherrschung gebraucht, um bei Lucius' Beschreibungen von den Dingen, die er heute Nacht mit ihm anstellen würde nicht zu Erröten wie eine unwissende Jungfrau.

Trotzdem, der Brief entfachte in ihm ein Feuer und in seinen Räumen las er ihn mehrere Male, bis seine Erektion von Lucius' eisernem Scherz schmerzhaft zu Nichte gemachte wurde. Er ließ eine Reihe interessanter und wortreicher Flüche auf Lucius los, konnte aber nicht umhin seinen Liebhaber mit jeder Faser seines Herzens zu vermissen. Severus wusste nicht ob er diese neue Liebe zu Lucius heilig sprechen oder sie verfluchen sollte.

Das Abendessen verging glücklicherweise ohne jeden Zwischenfall, bis auf…

Severus trat aus der Großen Halle und seine Augen verengten sich bei diesem doch schon so gewohnten Anblick zu Schlitzen. Er konnte nicht umhin zu seufzen.

„Gib sie wieder her, Malfoy!" rief Potter Junior und versuchte ungeschickt Draco etwas aus der Hand zu schnappen.

„Das kannst du voll vergessen, Potter. Du perverse Sau." Meinte Draco halb lachend halb wütend und hielt den Gegenstand, der sich als Potters Brille herausstellte, außerhalb der Reichweite der fast blinden Gryffindors. „Wer hätte je gedacht das der Held der Zaubererwelt ein Voyeur …"

„Was hat dieser Aufstand hier zu bedeuten?" fragte Severus genervt. Ihm war es egal um was sich die beiden Jungen stritten, was ihn störte war die Tatsache, dass sie es immer in seiner Anwesenheit tun mussten. Lernten diese Kinder denn nie aus? „Ich hätte erwartet, dass sie Beide nach ihrer letzten Strafarbeit etwas aus der Sache lernen würden, aber da hatte ich die Tatsache verdrängt, dass es sich bei ihnen beiden ja nicht um normal denkende Schüler handelt. Nein, Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy stellen ihre eigenen Regeln auf. Vor allem von ihnen Mister Malfoy hatte ich mehr erwartet." Severus stellte zufrieden fest, wie Draco den Kopf hängen ließ. „Und jetzt geben sie Mister Potter seine Brille zurück, bevor er hinfällt und sich seinen empfindlichen Gryffindor- Kopf stößt und ich dann gezwungen bin Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen."

Draco gab Potter seine Brille zurück. Severus fragte sich warum Potter bei den modernen Heilmethoden der Zaubererwelt nicht endlich seine Augen heilen ließ. Potter setzte die Brille auf und hob den Kopf. Seltsamerweise schob Draco Potters Kopf von sich weg und so blickte Potter ihn nun an. Potter schien zu erstarren. Severus gefiel es überhaupt nicht wie Potter ihn ansah, er schnaubt:

„Finden sie sich morgen um 20Uhr im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke ein um ihre Strafarbeit zu erfahren. Und jede Minute die sie zu spät kommen, werde ich ihren Häusern zwei Punkte abziehen, also seien sie pünktlich." Mit einem weiteren Blick auf Potters seltsames Gesicht, drehte er sich um und ging mit wehenden Roben Richtung Kerker. Auf dem Weg in seine Räume fragte er sich, ob er seine Drohung vom letzten Mal wahr machen sollte und die Jungs einfach zum Trophäenpolieren mit Filch verknacken oder sich etwas Kreatives einfallen lassen sollte.

Mit dem Passwort klappte das Portrait von Quentin dem Meuchler auf und er betrat seine Räume. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er Lucius kess und lässig auf seinem Sofa sitzen sah. Der blonde Zauberer hatte sich seiner Robe entledigt und die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet, ein Glas Wein in der Hand schwenkend sah er einfach nur verboten gut aus. Severus' Herz klopfte wie wild und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Lucius stand auf, kam zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

„Guten Abend, mein Herz." Hauchte er und rang Severus ein sanftes Lächeln ab.

„Selber guten Abend, Lover." Antwortete er und verwandelte das Lächeln in ein tadelndes Grinsen. „Und jetzt nimm mir das Ding ab." Forderte er.

„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?" fragte Lucius unschuldig.

„Mach so etwas noch einmal, mein Geliebter", drohte Severus „und du wirst feststellen wie lange ein kampferprobter Lehrer an dieser Schule ohne Sex auskommen kann."

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich und er hob entschuldigend die Hände. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwand Severus' eiserner Begleiter. Der Meister der Tränke ging an Lucius vorbei in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

„Los, du hast bei mir etwas gut zu machen." Sagte Severus in seiner Lehrerstimme.

„Und an was denkst du?" fragte Lucius und nippte an seinem Weinglas.

„An mindestens vier der netten Vorschläge aus deinem sehr informativen Brief."

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue und grinste. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

* * *

Draco sah wie Potter Snape immer noch wie vom Blitz getroffen nachsah. Er wusste, es musste etwas mit dem Röntgenzauber auf Potters Brille zu tun haben, den er vor dem Essen dank eines nicht ganz legalen Spionagezaubers entdeckt hatte. Er riss regelrecht die verzauberte Brille von Potters Gesicht, den es dank des Schocks nicht einmal zu interessieren schien. Er stammelte nur etwas und Dracos Neugier war definitiv geweckt.

„Oh mein Gott… Keu… gürt… unmöglich…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und setzte die Brille auf. Mal sehen was die ach so sensible Natur von Potter so in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert hatte. Vielleicht trug Snape ja einen String? Draco blickte durch die Roben seines Lehrers für Zaubertränke und erstarrte beim Anblick des eisernen Keuschheitsgürtels. Er verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke. Jedoch das Bild, das sich nur eine Sekunde später in sein Gehirn brannte erschütterte nun mehr seine stählerne Natur, wie er sie gerne beschrieb, bis auf die Grundfesten. Auf der Mitte der Rückseite des Keuschheitsgürtels prangte das stilisierte ‚LM' mit dem er, seit er nur denken konnte, vertraut war. Das Privatsiegel seines Vaters.

Draco riss sich die Brille vom Gesicht. Wortlos und mit all seiner Kraft gegen die nahende Ohnmacht kämpfend hielt Draco Potter die Brille hin. Potter nahm sie erst an, als er den Zauber von ihr genommen hatte. Der Gryffindor sah kreidebleich aus und Draco war sich sicher, dass er nicht besser aussah.

„Hast du dasselbe gesehen, Potter? Bitte sag mir, dass du es nicht hast." Hauchte der Slytherin mit schwacher Stimme.

„Wenn du mit _dasselbe_ Snape in einem… einem … eisernen Keu…" Draco hielt Potter den Mund zu.

„Pssst! Sprich es nicht aus!" Beide Jungen verbrachten einen Moment quälender Stimme. „Potter?" fragte Draco mit zittriger Stimme.

„Hhm…?"

„Ich habe mal gehört, du hättest ziemlich gute Beziehung zu den Hauselfen in der Küche. Glaubst du, du könntest etwas zu trinken organisieren? Vorzugsweise etwas mit einem Alkoholgehalt über 35 Prozent?"

„Ich glaube das lässt sich einrichten." Meinte Potter und rieb sich erneut die Augen. „Ich werde die nächsten Wochen kein Auge zubekommen… und dann erst die Zaubertrankstunden…" seufzte Potter. „Wie soll ich die erst überleben?"

„Und dabei kennst du nicht mal das komplette Ausmaß dieser… Beobachtung." Draco schüttelte bei der Erinnerung den Kopf. Oh ja, er würde leiden…

„Klär mich auf. Ich bin mir sicher, mich kann nichts mehr schocken." Entgegnete Potter und ging langsam Richtung Küche. Draco folgte ihm. Als sie vor dem Portrait ankamen, das zur Küche führte meinte Draco:

„Ich erzähl dir alles, selbst die Farbe meiner Unterwäsche, wenn du mir nur etwas Alkoholisches vorsetzt."

* * *

ENDE

A/N: so auch hier eine überarbeitete Fassung mit einem neuen Ende. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen . Sie ist eine Challenge –Annahme von Lorelei Lee's Community "die Heulende Hütte" Die Challenge wurde gestellt von luthien82. Freue mich auf eure Meinung, auch über das neue Ende. Danke an meine Beta's Julien und Alexia. knuddel


End file.
